Band called the dead
by Sage Eclipse
Summary: Fionna is one of the many new students starting high school. On her first day she meets a very interseting guy named Marshal lee. He soon askes her to join his band called 'the dead' once he finds her jamming in the music room. Marshal is thrilled to have a drummer in his band...but how will his girlfriend feel when the too bandmates start to get close? May change rating.
1. Chapter 1

(Ok_ so I had a brilliant idea! I saw this_ picture_ on instagram of Fionna and Marshall lee and it has inspired me to write a_ fanfic_ about it. So everyone is in high school but dont worry everyone is still themselves a little age change but nothing to dramatic. Marshall lee is still that kick ass vampire we all know and love. Gumball is still that little prissy prince thats made of sugar. Cake is still Cake and of corase Fionna is still that amazing adventuress we all love. One last thing to mention i am not the best speller so if i misspell something i deeply apologize. So without any farther delay i present my Fanfic! ^_^ i hope you like it!)_

Fionna was extremly nervous. Being the new kid was always hard. Every kid knows that. Fionna looked at herself in the mirror to check if she looked alright. Her blonde locks were so long she had to keep it up in a pony tail. She would have woren her bunny hat but she wasnt so sure if that would make people think she was stupid or something. Fionna wasnt the type of girl who worried about getting beat up for looking stupid everyone of her friends and enemies knew she had fist of feiry that would beat the tar outta evil at a moments notice. What Fionna really cared about was if they started gossiping and whispering and making fun of her. The blonde bunny girl could take just about any punch or kick thrown her way...what she could take was being mocked. So to make sure the other kids didnt have a reason to mock her or anything like that she dressed the best she could. The baby blue t-shirt that hugged her body from the waist up matched her shimmering blie eyes. A slightly darker blue skirt right under it and knee high socks that pulled the outfit together. Fionna placed a pink bunny clip in her hair just a little remind of who she is. Satisfied with her work the cury blonde walked down the stairs and saw her sister laying out pancakes.

"hey sugar. Ready for your first day?" Cake asked smiling widely at her human sister. Cake was so excited about her baby going to high school. She only wished she could go too. Even though she was a cat she still should have the right to go...then again she was older than Fionna and with her little sister away she could read her romance novels, send so much need time with her boyfriend Lord Mono (sorry I just cant spell that), maybe even clean up a bit! Cake smiled widely thinking about all she could accomplish while her baby eas away.

"Hey Cake and I'm just a little...nervous about school..." Fionna said as she munched hungirly on a pancake.

"well prince Gumball will be with you. So you wont be all by yourself and I heard LSP will be going too! So dont worry sugar I'm sure it'll be fine!" Cake assured her smiling. "now you better go dont wanna be let now do you?" with a quick nod Fionna ran off to school leaving her sister smiling.

When Fionna got to school her nervousness grew. What if they dont like me? What if i dont make any friends? What if... Her mind was filled with what ifs until she heard a fimilar voice call out. "Hey Fionna!" as the blonde adventuress turned around a smile crept onto her face ad she saw her princely friend run over to her panting slightly.

"Hey PG!" Fionna said smiling faintly blushing. She had a huge crush on Gumball in middle school but she had a feeling he wasnt really into her. Which pretty much made her stop crushing so hard.

"I'm really happy your going to the same school as me. I'll help you out with anything you have a problem with!" The prince said with a smile. Gumball was a year older than her and he knew his way around the school.

"Thanks PG you are awesome!" Fionna exclaimed throwing her arms around him giving him a tight hug. After they seperated the walked inside to find out their classes and lockers.

Meanwhile a tall boy carrying a blood red umbrall began to walk to school. Damn its too sunny out! He though bitterly. Marshal lee was a king! King of the vampires no less! Why does he have to go to some stupid high school! Growling under his breath he countined to walk remembering the conversation he had with his mother...

_"Marshal its time you get a proper education! You may be a king but even kings need to have some knowledge!" His horrible morther yelled. "Tomorrow you are going to high school! That little hussy girl friend of yours too!"(please note Ashely is still Marshals GF) Marshal growled. He hated it when his mother insulted Ashely. Sure she was a witch but that didnt make her a hussy! And what the hell was all this high school crapabout?! Who needs that shit?! He was already king of the damn vampires what the hell did he need 'education' for?!_

With a heavy sigh the vampire king walked to the front of the school. He spotted his girlfriend Ashely walking toward him and a small smile crept onto his face. Ashely started walking into the school motioning him to follow. With yet another sigh he dragged himself into the prison. The only good thing that would come out of this was that he could finally have a place for his band to rehearse. Marshal smirked. His band were called 'the dead' he thought it was a pretty cool name. Not ass bad as other names. Sadly the band was missing only one thing to make it perfect...a drummer!

Fionna was bored out of her mind while the principal welcomed new students and some of the old. She remeber she kept a pair of spair drum sticks in her back pack. She quickly took them out and lightly tapped on the seat in front of her. Fionna didnt really tell anyone but she had a curtain gift. She was a excelent drummer. Only Cake knew and at times drove her crazy! But knowing her baby sister could play a insturment even a annoying one like the drums made the feline feel great pride for her baby.

After the boring ceremony was over Gumball walked Fionna to her first class. Math. Fionna was terrible at math. It made her brain hurt. Luckily the teacher made sure to take it slow. It was the first day no need to scare them too much the first day. So it was pretty relaxing. Doing smiple problems of multiplication. I could get used to this Fionna thought as she began to drum with the two pencils she held in her hands. The day continued as she met her teachers. The day went by in the blink of an eye. Soon she was walking to her last class of the day. Writing class. Fionna was a year above her class mets when it came to writing. So she took the same writing calls as Gumball. She walked into the class room and looked for a empty seat. She had hoped that Gumball had this class same period as she did. Sadly, her gummy friend was not there. The teacher soon noticed her not taking a seat.

"um...miss. Fionna? I believe there is a seat next to Mr. Marshal." The teacher said in a scratchy voice. Fionna had no idea who Marshal was and the teacher seemed to notice that fact by the confused look on her face. "Marshal please raise your hand." After the teacher had asked a pale gray hand was waving to her. Fionna walked over and took the empty seat next to the owner of that hand. She glanced at him and he smiled and she saw them. Fangs... He had to be a vampire that was the only explantion. And he's seat was the farthest from the window too. Yup no doubt about he was a vampire. Fionna took a moment to look at him. Take in his features.

He had shadow black hair and the same color eyes. He wore jeans that look pretty tight. The plaid shirt he was wearing looked really well on him and he had a...axe on his back...wait no it was some kinda guitar. This guy...is intersting...Fionna thought as she turned her attention back to the teacher.

Marshal has noticed the new girl starring at him. Not that it was a big deal. He knew he was hot. While the girl wasnt paying attention to him anymore he took her in. The first thing he noticed was this chick had a perfect body. She had curves in all the right places and her body just screamed HOT. He soon noticed her golden hair that was tied back in a pony tail. She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He thought for a second about if he should talk to this girl. She seemed alright. Not really nerdy. Not really snobby. She was perfect really. Taking a deep breath he looked at her and smiled. "Hey I'm Marshal lee." He extended his hand for her to shake. After smiling shae shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Fionna." She said. Wow even her voice was pratically perfect. This girl kept getting better and better by the second. They weret able to talk much during class due to the teachers endless rambling about being a good writer. Soon the bell rang and it was a good thing too Marshal could feel himself going crazy from this stupid frist day of school. Before he ran out the door her saw Fionna wave goodbye. That one little wave made this day of hell all worth while.

Fionna didnt have to go home right after school and she really didnt want to. She walked around the now empty school a few stray teachers and janitors saw her from time to time but never said anything because frankly they didnt really care. Fionna soon stumbled on to a music room. Being a lover of music Fionna couldnt resisted and walked inside. There in the middle of the room sat a pair of neon blue drums. Fionna's eyes lit up when she saw the treasure she had discovered. She quickly pulled out her two drum sticks and sat on the drummers sit. Raising the sticks above her head and banging them together she began to count. "1. 2. 3. 4."

Marshal walked around the empty school. "I can't believe i left my backpack here." he mumbled to himself floating around soon find the object he had been looking for. He was about to pick it up when he heard the sounds of drums. Marshals eyes widened. Where there are drums...there must be a drummer! He thought as he quickly grabbed his back pack and flew to where the sound was coming from. Flying down sharp twists and turns he soon found the music room from where the drumming was coming from. He was quickly opened the door surprised to find Fionna. The new girl. She was playing that?

Fionna had stopped the momment she had found out someone was watching. She saw marshal lee starring at her with wide eyes. "Oh my...please don't tell any of the teachers i was just messing around i-" marshal lee cut her off before she could say another word.

"Do you wanna be in my band?" Fionna's eyes widened. He..wanted her..in his band?

(_so there is chapter one of this story. I hope you liked it I'll try and update as often as possible. I am in love with this pairing! It just..,so awesome. Please review. And Like. And Follow. ^_^ you guys are the best. See ya next time.)_


	2. Chapter 2

(Ok so I wrote Chapter 2 I hope you like it seems like people enjoyed my first chapter. I really am happy think you so much for reading and reviewing I'll probably talk more at the end so you guys wont be like SHUT UP ALREADY! So without further ado here's Chapter 2)

Fionna stood there, well more like sat there, as the shadow haired vampire looked at her expecting an answer from her. What should she say? What should she do? He seemed pretty cool. And she didn't have any friends other than Gumball and LSP. Maybe she could make more friends. Cake was always telling her to get out there and make tons of new friends. She wanted Fionna to get a boyfriend more than anything. She practically prayed that a gentlemen like Gumball would come and sweep her baby sister off her feet. After all Fionna deserved the best. At least that's what cake thought anyway.

"Please Fionna. My band really needs a drummer and you're amazing. Please." Marshall begged. He was NOT a fan of begging. He was a king for globs sake. But when something he really wanted was in front of him and none of his friends were around he didn't mind.

"Well…I'd have to talk to Cake about it…" Fionna said quietly.

"So you'll do it?!" Marshall asked excitedly.

"It depends on what Cake thinks!" Fionna said. Which Marshall took for a yes.

"Ok Fionna let go tell Cake!" Marshall said flying out of the school. It had gotten cloud and the sun was no longer out so Marshall stuffed his black umbrella in his black and red backpack. With a heavy sigh Fionna lead the way to her house. Well tree house. Fionna walked in with Marshall and saw Cake laying on the couch reading yet another of her romance novels. This one was called Fifty Shades of Gray. It seemed that Cake had been busy. The house was spotless. The kitchen sparkled. The living room gleamed. It must have taken Cake quite a while. Cake looked up from her novel and smiled.

"Oh hey sugar I didn't see you come in." She soon took notice of Marshall and looking him up and down. Her way of inspecting him. "Who's this Fionna?" Marshall took this moment to introduce himself.

"I'm Marshall Lee the vampire king." He stated proudly flashing his fangs at the brown and white Cake. Cake definitely wasn't a fan of Fionnas new friend. She could see that he was the bad boy type. It was so obvious even a blind man could see it. Being the type of person…well Cat…that she was Cake knew a thing or two about these types. They do whatever they want whenever they want. Cake didn't want her baby sister around those types. It all starts with getting involved with a bad boy. Then she'll start getting tattoos and wearing fishnet stockings and OH GLOB Her baby!

Fionna could easily tell Cake wasn't thrilled about her new vampire friend. If they ask her if she could join the band Cake's answer would be NO. Letting out a soft sigh Fionna thought about joining a band with Marshall lee. She never played in public before. It would be nice for a person to listen to her play for once and not complain about the noise. Some Cake did on regular biases. And Fionna had to admit. She wouldn't mind spending more time with Marshall. "Cake I want to join Marshalls rock band is that ok with you?"

Cake thought about for a while. Fionna looked like she really wanted to do this and her sister embracing her musical talents were always something Cake liked to encourage. Still…She didn't trust Marshall lee. Weighing her options Cake made her decision. "I'm Ok with it but there is going to be a curfew I will not have my baby out too late at night! Who knows what kind of creepers could be walking around aaa!"

"Don't worry Kitty. I'll protect Fionna." Marshall said wrapping his arm around Fionna's waist protectively.

"Boy you wanna loss that arm?" Cake hissed not liking how this boy was touching her baby sister.

"Sorry didn't know that the kitty cat was so protective." Marshall laughed. He didn't seem sorry at all. The king of the vampires was rarely sorry about anything. "Well see ya later Fi. Practice starts after school at my house I'll take you there after school and introduce you to the guys." With a wave of his hand Marshall flew out the door.

Fionna walked up to her room leaving Cake to finish her book. She thought about Marshall. She had heard a few rumors about that Vampire king. One that interested her was that he had a girlfriend who was a witch. Fionna wasn't too surprised that someone as handsome as Marshall had a girlfriend. _I wonder if she's a part of his band…_ Fionna thought. She heard rumors about the band too. Some students say that they are all demons from the nightosphere. _The band is called dead It wouldn't be that odd…would it? _It accrued to the blonde haired adventuress that she knew nothing of Marshall lee. She didn't know who his friends are. She didn't know where his house was. She didn't even know his last name. Sighing heavily Fionna pulled out all of her homework and got to work. It took about an hour and a half to completely finish all her homework. "Fionna baby it's time for dinner! I made spaghetti!"

"YES! SPAGHETTI TIME!" The blonde screamed as she ran down the stairs super hungry.

When Marshall got home he barely did any homework. Cause quite frankly he could give a shit. The only good thing that came out of school was meeting Fionna. That was the only thing. Everything was unneeded shit. School wasn't Marshall's thing. He saw no reason why he had to go to shitty school. He could have sworn that one teacher was checking out all the guys in class. It was really creepy. Grabbing his axe shaper bass he strummed a short little melody. He often did this in his spare time. It calmed his nerves and relaxed his mind. Marshall always was the emotional type. Music was his outlet. If he was angry or sad or happy or frustrated he just let it all out with nothing but his bass and his voice. It was how he controlled his feelings. Marshall often wrote songs about him and his mother.

They never had a good relationship. Once they went to a dinner together the first time they had been near each other in about 5 months. They had barely talked. Marshall quick ordered a little thing of fries and paid for them. He left them on the table for a second to grab the bill and he turned around to see his mom scarfing down his fries. He was so mad. He slammed the bill on the table startling his mother. He glared at her with cold unforgiving eyes then flew out of the dinner in a huff. It wasn't that he was upset about the fries themselves it's just….his mom barely saw him….and instead of have some fun with him…she goes and eats the fries he had paid for.

Marshall sighed loudly and tried to get his mind off his mom. His thoughts landed on a curtain blonde adventuress. Fionna…what was it about that girl that Marshall liked…he knew he wanted to hang out with her a lot but he wasn't sure why. He hadn't even felt like that around Ashley. Well Fionna is a different he though. She was so different. She's So honest…So…So real. Marshall's eyes widen making a realization.

"wow…Do I…have feelings…for Fionna?"

Fionna finished her dinner with Cake and went to take her shower. After that she changed into her usual red pajama suit thingy….to be honest she wasn't really sure what it was. She just called them PJ's. The blonde knew she was definitely not going to get sleep any time soon. So she walked down stairs and skimmed Cakes book shelf.

"Hmmm…let's see…Twilight?" Fionna said to herself. The book had a picture of a bright red apple on it. "Hmmm…Oh it's about Vampires! I'll be able to learn about Marshall!" Fionna said excitedly. She sat on the couch and began to read. It was….the worst thing Fionna had ever read. It was about some girl who fell in love with a vampire and wouldn't shut up about how hot he was and how much he was drawn to her.

"God this book sucks! I hope I won't ever act like that! Who the hell gets that obsessed with a guy-" Then she remembered the Ice queen. "Oh yea…that person…I've had enough reading for…like ever." Fionna walked up stairs and crawled under the furry covers. Snuggling deep into them she let out a happy sleepy sigh. "Night Cake…"

"Night baby sweet dreams." Cake whispered as she went to sleep as well. Having dreams about her and her boyfriend….playing cards…(yea..that's what they are doing ;)) Fionna's dreams were filled over her beating the crap out of Monsters with a curtain vampire king. And by the end of the dream…there was a kiss in the moonlight.

(AW. A kiss in the moonlight how romantic! So there is chapter two. I am pretty proud of it I think I did a pretty ok job. So I will most likely update on Thursdays or some time of the weekend. Sorry it's a littk=le shorter than the other chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey guys sorry I haven't been around lately. I'm really busy. I'll try and update as much as I can in the futur. And just so you know I'm writing a ton of other fanfictions that will be released at a later date. Also I know my grammar is simple horrible and I am sorry but I also am using my iPhone to type so it is kinda hard just letting you know)

"Baby come on time to get up! You don't wanna be late for school do you?" Cake asked as she lightly shook her sleepy sister. Fionna slowly woke hating the morning so much. "Come on girl the sooner you get up the sooner you can see Marshall!" Cake teased. Fionna blushed deeply.  
"CAKE! I don't like Marshall like that!" Fionna protested now wide awake. Cake laughed slightly.  
"Well it woke you up didn't it? No come on you better get ready we don't want you looking like a mess when you meet the band this afternoon." Cake smiled and walked down stairs to start making bacon pancakes. With a heavy sigh the blonde adventuress got dressed and tied her long golden hair up into a pony tail with her favorite bunny hair tie.  
"Today is gonna be a good day" Fionna assured herself. She walked down the stairs and grabbed a bacon pancake. Hugging her sister goodbye she walked out the door wondering what it will be like meeting Marshall's band.

Marshall hated getting up with the sun. Rising with the moon was more his style. He was on a rock star sleep schedule. Party all night sleep all day. That sorta thing.  
"Damn school" he muttered as he ruffled his midnight black hair into its usually messy form. He debated skipping school but he had to see Fionna and talk about the band. Marshall thought about how his band would react to the new member. He knew his bass player Flame prince wouldn't mind. Knowing FP as well as he did Marshall knew that his bass player had a small crush on the adventuress. For some 'unknown' reason the vampire king got real jealous thinking about how Fionna and Flame Prince may fall in love or something because of the band. Wait...why am I jealous? I have a girl friend! Marshall thought. His witch girlfriend Ashley was also in the band...sorta. She was the bands on again off again back up guitar player. She still came to every rehearsal though but without a drummer Marshall thought the band wasn't reaching its full potential. So thank glob for Fionna. Without the blonde haired girl's wicked drumming the band would still be second class so to speak. Smiling lightly the vampire king grabbed an apple and flew out the door. Sucking the red from the now gray apple as he flew to school.

Fionna got to the front of the school smiling. It only took a minute for Gumball to see her and rush over. "Hello Fionna. You seem happy today." The candy coated prince noted.  
"Yea you'll never believe this! I've been asked to join a band!" Fionna exclaimed excitedly.  
"Oh really? Who's band?" The prince questioned.  
"Marshall Lee's!" Fionna's smile widened just saying his name. Unfortunately the candy prince was not so thrilled.  
"Fionna! You can't be around that-that trouble maker!" Gumball shrieked. "He'll only get you into massive trouble! He is a demon for globs sake!" Prince Gumball knew quit a lot about Marshall's band. He was even in it for a sort period of time. But that was a long time ago and he rather not look back on it.  
"What's so wrong with hanging out with a trouble marker? Maybe I can change him! Did you ever think of that?" Fionna asked slightly peeved that Gumball tried to control who she hangs out with.  
"Fionna I'm only looking out for you. I don't want you to get hurt ok? I care about you." The prince assured her. Fionna blushed a slight pink geeing his words. Whenever he said stuff like that it always made her blush slightly. Sure she didn't have a crush on him anymore but still. It was kinda flattering.  
"Don't worry. I checked with Cake and everything she thought it was a great idea!" Ok that was definitely exaggerating but she wanted Gumball to not worry to much about her hanging out with the vampire king. So a little exaggeration wasn't gonna kill him. The suger coated prince seemed to relax hearing the new information. Smiling at his female companon began to walk into the school know Cake would never put Fionna in any type of danger. Fionna smiled and walked into the school glad that she was able to calm down her princly friend.

"I don't know Marshall. A human in the band? It could kill our reputations in the nightosphere!" Ashely exclaimed angerily at her boyfriend when he told her about the human drummer. FP sat silently watching the couple. It was lunch and they were having a band meeting. Ashely was always thinking about her reputation and it caused her to only hang out with those select people she deemed worthy of being in her presents. She was so stuck up it made the flame prince sick. He had no idea why the vampire king put up with her. If she was his girl FP would have burnt her to a crisp by now. But as he thought about having a drummer in the band he got very excited. It was very often got to see Fionna. Fionna was the girl of his dreams. She had a firey spirt and a warm kind heart everything the prince of flames wanted. He hoped that her joining the band would score him a few points with her.

"Ashely relax Fi is cool." Marshall said calmly.

"Fi?! You already have a nickname for this tramp?!" Ashely screeched. That comment made the flame prince snap. "Who are you calling a tramp you slut?" He growled. Marshall had to separate his bandmates After FP nearly burned Ashely to death the band agreed that they would decide if Fionna could join the band after school.

Fionna walked along side Marshall after school as they began to walk to his house. She was kinda nervous about meeting Marshall's band. yet she was determined to get them to like her. Marshall's home was in a cave. It was pretty cool looking. The house inside the cave was a light purple. There was two people waiting for her. The first person she knew pretty well. The flame prince in his usual orange shorts and red shirt. He smiled at her warmly and she waved. The second person was someone she had never met. The girl had long sliver hair and almost gray skin. Fionna could only guess that it was Marshall's girlfriend Ashely.

"Fionna this is FP and Ashely my girlfriend. They are my band mates. Band meet Fionna our new drummer." Marshall said with smile.

"oh she isn't our drummer yet. she has to go threw one of my tests." Ashely said with a smirk. FP growled slightly.

"um...ok bring on the test I'm not scared of anything!" Fionna said determined to get her new band mates to like her.

"great than come with me." Ashely stood up and began to push Fionna out the cave. The two boys following behind nervously. After a little bit of walking they had reached a dark forest. "Ok Fionna go to the castle in the dark forest and get me princess Ivy Greens crystal gem." Ashely ordered. Fionna nodded as she began to walk to the forest but Ashely stopped her. "Without your backpack." She said as she yanked it away from her and pushed her in. The vines closing up the only entrance.

(Well there you go! ^_^ I am thinking on making it M rated because I am very dirty some times. But I'll warn you when it starts. Well bye Sage out!)


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna walked cautiously threw the dark forest. The young adventuress for closer and closer to the castle. It had vines growing out the windows and ground the stone could no longer be seen due to the many vines. Ever so slowly the girl slipped into the green castle. Sneaking around trying to find the treasure vault. Soon she found it and quickly slipped inside. That's when she say it. The crystal gem. It was a Safire that gleamed in the sun. As she approached the gem she heard a soft giggle causing the adventuress to stiffen.

"Well well well. Looks like there's a little thief coming to steal my gem." The voice giggled again. Suddenly she felt someone's hot breath on her ear. "But I must admit...you are rather beautiful." The owner of the voice moved their finger tips along Fionna's back. Causing her to shiver. Then she was forcefully turned around. Her crystal blue eyes met deep green ones. The owner of the voice was a tall red haired woman. She looked Fionna up and down a smile began to form on her lips. Lust began to fill her green eyes. Not liking how the women was looking at her Fionna tried to run but soon ropes tied her up in complicated ways.

"Now where do you think your going my little bunny?" The women purred in her ear.

"Wh-who are you?" Fionna stuttered as the older woman picked her up practically cradling her.

"Well my scared little bunny my name is Ivy Green. Now why don't you tell me your name?" The red haired woman's lips were only and inch away from Fionna's.

"F-Fionna..."the adventuress stuttered. Earning a hum from the woman.

"Well than my precious Fionna your mine now." The woman said as she began to kiss every part of Fionna's face but her lips. "Your gonna be my little slave girl." Ivy said as she finally kissed Fionna's lips. "But first my love time to sleep" she said casting a sleep spell on the girl.

Marshall paced back and forth waiting for the blonde adventuress to come crashing threw the vines at any moment. It had been hours since Fionna was pushed into the thick forest. Ashely was smiling smugly thinking about how the girl probably won't make it out alive she may even be raped by that insane Ivy Green. Flame prince growled lowly. "Ashely...why didn't you let her keep her backpack?! She could be hurt! I mean what the fuck is wrong with you! You bitchy Witchy!" (I like to rhyme hee hee)

Ashely rolled her eyes at the flaming prince. "Calm down flame-brain. If she isn't able to handle a simple task like this she doesn't deserve to be apart of the band." Ashely stood brushing off the flame prince and walked to the vampire king. "Marshy~ let's go home I'm so tired of waiting~" she whinnied beginning to hang off of the king. Sighing Marshall scooped up the witch in his arm. He was worried about Fionna. But he trusted Ashely to not put the little blonde in a extreme danger situation. Still...he had a growing feeling in the pit of his stomach...could she...be in trouble?...why wouldn't Ashely let her keep her backpack?...it must have been for a good reason...Ashely had no reason to hurt Fionna in anyways.

"FP you coming?" He asked as he began to walk away. Flame prince growled deeply.

"Sorry but I'm not a heart less bastard! I care about Fi and I'm gonna wait for her!" FP yelled as the couple walked away. The Prince of Flame sat on a near by stone starring at where the girl had been taken.

"Please be ok Fi..." he whispered starring at the spot the blonde had disappeared. "I don't know what I'll do without you...please come back...I'll kill that Ashely as soon as you come back."

It was midnight and Fionna was sleeping soundly on the floor until she heard foot steps. The door slammed open and Ivy stepped into the room wearing a green bikini type of clothes. The Fionna could only imagine the things her 'master' ,as what she had come to realize the woman wanted to be, would try to command her to do. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. Fionna had hoped maybe if she pretended to sleep her master would leave so she kept her eyes closed and tried her best to keep herself from shaking. She stayed still knowing perfectly well that Ivy was way stronger than she had ever hoped to be and Sadly her master hadn't gone away like the adventuress had hoped. Instead she climbed on top of the blonde and began to nibble on her ear. Fionna immediately tensed. Once her master stopped she whispered huskily into the poor slave girls ear "Wake up my little bunny. I won't let you get out of this." Her master drew small circles on Fionna's arm with the very tip of her finger. Sighing in defeat Fionna opened her crystal blue eyes and saw her master smiling down at her. Ivy's legs straddled the blonde slaves waist.

"Good to see your awake." Her master said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Her master began to kiss her jawline and slowly make her way down to her neck. She would suck and bite the girls neck occasionally. Oh how much Fionna wished she was strong enough to send the woman flying...but the torture was just beginning...

(I'm not gonna continue that but I think you guys know what happened.I hope you enjoyed it sorry it takes so long I have a lot of other stories I may be adding one GUMBALLXMARCELINE and a MARSHALLXFIONNA I would like it if you tell me which you prefer.)


	5. Chapter 5

(hey guys and girls. Its good to be back and writing this story again! Enjoy the chapter~)

"Marshall we gotta tell Cake!" The flame prince yelled at the vampire king. "We haven't seen her for 2 days! I lied to her that Fionna was over my house yesterday but she's getting suspicious! We should go in and find her!" The band was back at the exact spot were Fionna had 'disappeared'.  
"I don't see what the big deal is she's just some human." Ashely stated bored.  
"She's not just some human! You stuck up bitch! This is a life we are talking about! What if it was you trapped in there?!" FP yelled at the witch.  
"Well of coarse I could break out myself! If she can't she doesn't deserve to be in the band so just stop talking about her flame boy!" Ashely growled. Marshall stayed silent deep in thought. He was worried sick about the blonde adventuress but...what could he do? If he went in there to help her out Ashely would never except her in the band. Marshall sighed and stood up from the group table, grabbed his umbrella and began to walk out side to clear his head. It was an unbearably sunny day which worsened the vampire kings mood.  
"How are you today, Vampire?" Came a sickeningly sweet voice. Marshall knew who it was without even turning around.  
"Well if it isn't the pink prince..." Marshall muttered hating the stupid candy prince that was now standing in front of him.  
"What did you do to Fionna?" The prince growled no longer putting up his sweet facade.  
"Why do you think I did something?" Marshall asked not letting anything show.  
"Cut the crap!" Gumball yelled furiously. "The fuck did you do to her you son of a-"  
"Wow that isn't very princely~" marshal teased. Gumball just glared harshly at the undead being. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get anything out of Vampire the prince marched away seriously pissed. Marshal sighed heavily. It didn't take too long for a something to come crashing out of the vines panting. Marshals eyes widened. It was without a doubt Fionna. Her blonde hair was a mess and her clothes were ripped in random places. She clutched the gem she was sent out to find as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. The flame prince's eyes lit up.  
"FIONNA!" He yelled almost tackle hugging her. "Your ok!" He exclaimed in pure joy. She panted heavily and walked straight to Ashely. Ashely stared at her with wide eyes. Fionna looked straight into the witches eyes. No fear could be seen. She thrusted the gem into the white haired witches arms.  
"Here." She said in a rough voice. "I'm in the band now."

Two days after Fionna's reappearance everything seemed to be normal again. Marshall had been talking to her about the band and all the stuff she'd have to do. The candy coated prince bombarded her with questions that the blonde adventuress just didn't feel like answering. Fionna didn't really act all that different she easily recovered from the whole situation in the forest. So much so that it was pretty much like she had just dreamed the whole thing up. Soon it was time for their first performance. It was at a school dance. Flame Prince helped Fionna carry all the equipment and set it up.  
"Thanks FP." Fionna said with a sunshine warm smile. The prince of flame smiled back.  
"No problem Fi. By the way you look awesome!" He said giving her a firey thumbs up. Instead of Fionna's usual attire she wore a black leather jacket over a blood red shirt with a huge black X on it. Along with a black skirt with a tiny red X in the bottom right corner. Not to mention, that had added red streaks in her hair. She laughed nervously at his complement.  
"Th-Thanks." She said nervously. Fionna walked up to marshal smiling. "Hey marsh, is it ok if I sing a song I wrote?" Marshal raised an eye brow.  
"Hm...let me see it." He ask well more like demanded as Fionna presented him the piece of paper. He skimmed it and nodded. "Yea ok this will be great. This can be the opener." He said handed it back to his new drummer. She smiled and went to her drum set. It didn't take too long for it to start. The crowd clapped and cheered as the band got ready to begin. "1...2...3!" Fionna leaned into the microphone and began her song.

Nothing I say comes out right,  
I cant love without a fight,  
No one ever knows my name,  
When I pray for sun, it rains.  
I'm so sick of wasting time,  
But nothings moving in my mind,  
Inspiration cant be found,  
I get up and fall but,

Marshals eyes widened at the singing ability his drummer had. "...damn.." He whispered softly to himself.

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, I'm Alive!

Every lover breaks my heart,  
And I know it from the start,  
Still I end up in a mess,  
Every time I second guess.  
All my friends just run away,  
When I'm having a bad day,  
I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason.

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, I'm Alive!

When I'm bored to death at home,  
When he wont pick up the phone,  
When I'm stuck in second place,  
Those regrets I cant erase.  
Only I can change the end,  
Of the movie in my head,  
There's no time for misery,  
I wont feel sorry for me.

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
Ill live my life, ohhh!

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
Ill live my life,  
Ill live my life,  
I'M ALIVE!

When the song ended the crowd erupted in loud screams and cheers. Fionna smiled widely.  
"This is gonna be a awesome band!"


End file.
